BoBoiBoy: Just Us
by IzzuZiq98
Summary: What if only Yaya was there to befriend BoBoiBoy in the beginning. Watch (or read) as a friendship between the two children grow, and don't worry. Fang will be there too, given time. BoBoiBoy/Yaya friendship. Eventual BoBoiBoy/Yaya/Fang friendship. No romance between the character but there will be slightly romantic moments. A 'What-If' fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi there, here's a new fanfic for you guys. Don't worry however, since all the other fanfictions are still ongoing. It's just that I'm kind of busy the past few weeks. Next year, you might have to wait till December or if I'm lucky enough I might be able to update a chapter or two. Sorry for any inconveniences caused.**

**Anyways, about this fanfic. Well, you'll be surprised what the absence of certain people will cause. So I have a good reason for characters to go OOC due to the environment. Expect that. Don't worry. Fang will be in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I've said the same thing every chapter of every fanfic right? You guys know that I don't own BoBoiBoy. I just got my hands on the BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm figurine.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>BoBoiBoy was to go to Tok Aba's shop and follow the directions within the note written for him. So he was currently on the fence on actually letting Yaya, his supposedly neighbour throughout his stay here at Rintis Island guide him. He considered refusing her help. After all, he would feel shy and all. But maybe it was not too bad to let Yaya guide him. Chances are, even with the directions, he might get lost.<p>

"Hello there? Want me to show you where it is?" BoBoiBoy snapped out of his train of thought once Yaya asked him for confirmation.

"Oh, okay. Show me the way" BoBoiBoy said before Yaya led the way to the café.

"Thanks though for guiding me at least. Maybe I might get lost even with the notes Tok Aba gave me" BoBoiBoy said as he walked beside Yaya. The girl in pink smiled in return.

"Oh, it's okay. We're supposed to help each other out, right?" Yaya then said. BoBoiBoy wondered about it but then nodded in response.

"While we're at it, let me see the note Tok Aba gave you" Yaya said, a bit suspicious of the note. What she knew about Tok Aba was that the old man would occasionally play around with others. Luckily it did not affect his business much.

After BoBoiBoy gave the note, Yaya read the note given and widened her eyes at the content.

'Was he planning to put BoBoiBoy into all that trouble?' Yaya thought as she sweat dropped.

BoBoiBoy, who noticed her reaction then asked "What's wrong there?"

"If you were to follow every word in this… well, you might get chased by dogs, walk through the plantation and the beach. Compared to the path we're using now, that path was totally time-consuming unless Tok Aba decided to give you a tour around the whole island before actually arriving to the shop" Yaya explained in a disappointed tone. BoBoiBoy was shocked upon hearing the words. Why would Tok Aba make go through that?

To cut a long journey short, the two children arrived at Tok Aba's shop quicker than the old man expected.

"Oh, there you are. That was quick" the old man said.

"Tok, did you try to make him walk all the way around the island?" Yaya asked in a disappointed tone.

"You immediately brought him here didn't you?" Tok Aba responded in the same tone.

"Yeah"

"Oh, that's too bad. He looked like he could use some exercise" Tok Aba complained.

"Huh, thanks I guess" BoBoiBoy said disappointedly as he sat down on one of the chairs by the counter.

"So, do you two want anything?" Tok Aba asked as Yaya also sat down on one of the chairs.

"I think I'll have one Special Hot Chocolate" Yaya replied cheerfully. With a confused expression, BoBoiBoy asked "What kind of shop is this anyway?"

"Oh, this place? Well, I pretty much sell chocolate food and drinks. My most popular one is the Special Hot Chocolate. As a treat, you two can have this for free today" Tok Aba explained as he went to his work place behind the small counter and started pouring hot chocolate into two mugs.

"Okay, then. Here you go. Special Hot Chocolate for the both of you" Tok Aba said as he placed two mugs filled with hot chocolate in front of the children.

"Thanks, Tok Aba" the children said.

"No problem" Tok Aba replied before moving on to clean the other mugs that were available. BoBoiBoy, feeling bored, decided to turn on the television that was on the shop and watched the commercials. Suddenly, the TV screen went static and blurred before the channel was mysteriously changed to a black chair that spun revealed to be a strange creature with green skin. The head of the creature was shaped like a cube. The creature had no nose nor ears at the side of the head and there were what seemed to be antennas. The creature wore a light brown, long-sleeved shirt with a dark brown extra clothing that no one could tell what that was.

"Greetings, Earthlings. I, am Adu Du, from Planet Atata Tiga!" the creature, now known as Adu Du, said in a fierce tone.

"Surrender all your cocoa beans, or prepare for annihilation-" before Adu Du could finish his sentence, BoBoiBoy changed the channel on the TV using the remote control.

"What was that about?" Yaya asked, surprised by the sudden change of the channel earlier.

"I don't know but it was kind of boring to me" BoBoiBoy said in a bored tone as he changed the channel once more. Yaya just smiled however after she finished drinking her hot chocolate.

"BoBoiBoy, you know… I hope we can be good friends" Yaya said. BoBoiBoy was a bit confused towards her words. In his logic, they might have been good friends already, or were they not close enough yet.

"Oh… okay then" was all the ten-year-old boy could say.

"Anyways, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow" Yaya said as she stood up from her seat and left the Tok Aba Kokotiam.

"Bye!" BoBoiBoy said cheerfully as he waved his arms.

As Yaya left, Tok Aba then approached BoBoiBoy.

"I guess she must have taken an interest in you, BoBoiBoy" Tok Aba said.

"What are you talking about, Tok?" BoBoiBoy who was confused, asked.

"Well, it's just that… for the past few years of her life, she's… lonely" Tok Aba started.

"What do you mean by that? She seemed nice enough to have a bunch of friends" BoBoiBoy questioned.

"The thing is she acts differently at her school… everyone else is afraid of her and they just don't dare to befriend her outside of school. The fact that the cookies she makes taste terrible might add up to that fear" Tok Aba explained. BoBoiBoy widened his eyes. Yaya was like that?

"I'm just worried about her, you know. That's one of the reasons you're here" Tok Aba finished. BoBoiBoy was surprised but nodded anyway. In truth, he was not expecting any of that, at all, especially from a seemingly cheerful girl like Yaya. He hoped that he would last with her. He didn't know what to expect from her.

That night

Okay, scratch not knowing what to expect from Yaya, because he was not expecting aliens from outer space trying to steal cocoa, and currently he was in his room with the Power Sphere, Ochobot, who believed that BoBoiBoy activated 'him' (technically that would be true for BoBoiBoy).

He was already given powers to manipulate different types of elements namely, Earth, wind and Lightning though all of those were found by accident.

Despite that, he actually wanted to tell Yaya about it, as a chance to impress her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everybody! I'm here with a new chapter. With a month free, I can hopefully update more frequently. Anyways, there are stuff about this story I want to address first.**

**Whenever there are scenes from the show that are not affected by the change I made in this story, I will only have it explained in brief from a character's point of view. I'll really elaborate on the stuff that are actually affected by Gopal and Ying's absence in this AU. You'll see how big that effect is when I do the Episode 3 and 4 adaptations for the fanfic.**

**As usual, I do not own BoBoiBoy and as always... enjoy.**

Just Us Chapter 2

That morning, BoBoiBoy took advantage of Tok Aba's absence in order to brush up on his skills, which means training with his powers. His lightning powers were mostly difficult to master since his Lightning Bolt ended up looking like something else instead, which would not bring up its full potential.

In the end, he managed to control all three elements to his will (as well as finding out Ochobot's newfound fear of heights) and was excited about it.

"Ha! I can't wait to tell Yaya about this!" BoBoiBoy exclaimed as he attempted to run away.

"Hey! You can't tell anyone else about your powers!" Ochobot, the Power Sphere, scolded.

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

Let's just say that BoBoiBoy was lucky to find out Ochobot's fear of heights.

Later

After finishing training (and using Ochobot's fear of heights against him), BoBoiBoy left for Tok Aba's Kokotiam, while bringing Ochobot, who was disguised as a football (or soccer ball, depends on where you're from).

"BoBoiBoy, there you are" Yaya said cheerfully.

"Hey, I have something to tell" BoBoiBoy approached and said impatiently.

"Work now, tell later" Tok Aba said. BoBoiBoy immediately sighed in disappointment before walking towards the counter and went to work.

To be honest, BoBoiBoy was disappointed that he was not able to tell them what he had went through the day before. He really wanted to tell them, especially Yaya. He did not know why, he was really disappointed that he could not tell YAYA about his powers.

Just as he was starting cleaning the mugs he heard a familiar voice shouting "Hey, you!"

That sentence alone caused all three to turn towards the source of the voice. BoBoiBoy gasped. It was none other than Adu Du. Man, he forgotten about that one alien who had been searching for him after all that hype about super powers. Then again, he was forgetful at times so that could be excusable.

"Isn't that the alien from yesterday?" Yaya wondered. BoBoiBoy nodded in anxiety.

"Where's the Power Sphere, huh!?" Adu Du asked angrily.

"What is he going on about?" Tok Aba asked with merely a confused face.

"About that… I might have took something that he was going to use to, I don't know. Destroy the world?" BoBoiBoy nervously explained.

"You WHAT!?" Tok Aba and Yaya exclaimed.

Right at that moment, Adu Du pulled his gun with four barrels. As it shot out four laser pellets at once, Tok Aba and Yaya covered their eyes and waited for the impact. Only that it did not happen. What they found out instead, however was BoBoiBoy standing in front of them with a wall made out of rocks covering them completely.

"So… you've used the Power Sphere! Probe! Destroy him!" Adu Du shouted as Probe in his Super mode rose from the ground triumphantly while the Earth Barrier dissolved into the ground once more.

"Oh no!" Yaya said as Probe revealed all of his available missiles before shooting at the humans.

"Oh no you don't! Whirlwind Attack!" BoBoiBoy shouted before swaying his arms quickly, creating a powerful gust of wind that deflected all of the missiles. Luckily, Ochobot told him in situations like these, Lightning Bolts would prove to be not very effective. Once the missiles were taken care of however, that would be the perfect time to deploy those Lightning Bolts. Once he started summoning and throwing them though, Adu Du had Probe hit the Lightning Bolts with more missiles and the two sets of weapons exploded upon impact. That of course did not stop BoBoiBoy from dramatically walking towards Adu Du through the explosion.

"What is going on here?!" Tok Aba asked in a shocked tone.

"Woah…" was all Yaya could mutter.

Of course there was that one voice that ruin it all.

"Yeah! Go kick his sorry butt!" and everyone stared at Ochobot who was on the counter of the Tok Aba's Kokotiam.

Yaya's POV

I was seriously not expecting this at all. At first I just wanted BoBoiBoy to taste my cookie but then what happened? The alien that we saw on TV yesterday showed up and started attacking. Then all of a sudden BoBoiBoy was showing off his Powers he somehow get and currently arguing with Adu Du regarding the Power Sphere's ownership logic.

"Wait right there!" Tok Aba suddenly spoke up, causing all of us to turn to him.

"BoBoiBoy… whose cocoa did you use to activate Ochobot?" Tok Aba asked confidently.

"I used your cocoa… wait a minute. You don't mean?" BoBoiBoy and I were finally putting two and two together.

"Then he's MY robot right?" Tok Aba asked. Based on the ownership logic they'd been using I was not surprised. Their reaction to that was priceless to the point I took my phone and took a picture of that their reaction and I guessed they didn't notice.

Ochobot's POV

It was kind of disappointing after finding out who my real owner was at that point. I already had to deal with confusions about ownership whatsoever.

Back to the fight, thank goodness BoBoiBoy freed me with his Earth Pillar, though it does daze me off for a bit.

"Ochobot, run!" BoBoiBoy called for me. Using my wheels, I dashed towards BoBoiBoy while avoiding Adu Du by performing a spin before BoBoiBoy caught me.

I couldn't remember what actually happened afterwards. It all happened too fast. Last thing I remembered was that I was dropped to the ground once it was over. But then…

"BoBoiBoy! Look out!" I shouted as I noticed a chainsaw blade attempting to cut us down.

"Earth Pillar!" BoBoiBoy slammed his hand on the ground, creating a pillar made of rocks to block it. However, the spinning blade slowly cut through the pillar, causing BoBoiBoy to slam his hand on the ground again, rising the pillar even higher.

Needless to say, this went on for a few more seconds.

Yaya's POV

"BoBoiBoy! Strike from beneath him!" I shouted after seeing the continuous struggle between BoBoiBoy and Adu Du.

"All right then!" BoBoiBoy looked at me and smiled for a bit before slamming both of his hands to the ground. The ground suddenly shook and a pillar made of rocks suddenly rose right from beneath Adu Du and his robot, knocking them into the air before crash landing into a tree that was a few meters away, around ten I presume. I felt relieved that I was safe.

"How was that, huh?" BoBoiBoy turned and smirked. At that moment, I felt annoyed because it felt as if he was showing off. But then I noticed something.

The robot Adu Du's in stretched its arm… towards Ochobot (or that's what BoBoiBoy called him anyway, I was not sure). Don't tell me Adu Du's going to do something to Ochobot! I immediately ran towards the yellow spherical robot and covered him. I didn't know why I did it but all I knew was that I was risking my life trying to protect it. Fearing the inevitable, I waited for whatever Adu Du planned to happen. I heard something else instead.

3rd POV

Yaya was shocked to see BoBoiBoy, held hostage by Adu Du.

"BoBoiBoy!" Ochobot, Yaya and Tok Aba shouted.

"Muahahaha! Surrender the Power Sphere, or suffer the consequences!" Adu Du announced. Tears started to from on Yaya's eyes.

"No… Please…" Yaya pleaded slowly.

"Oh no…" Tok Aba said. He was totally not expecting this at all.

Ochobot only watched as Yaya's tears dropped to the ground.

"No… It's been only a day… I don't want this to end…" Yaya cried. Ochobot looked at her with a puzzled 'expression' (Ochobot never actually had face expressions, mind you).

"What are you talking about?" Ochobot finally asked.

"It's just… I've only met him for a day and now… this happened" Yaya said as she wiped her tears before continuing.

"I wished I would be able to save him" Yaya sadly said.

"Ha! I know!" Ochobot said. Yaya stared with a puzzled face.

With BoBoiBoy, Super Probe and Adu Du

"You're quite annoying do you know that!?" Adu Du said angrily.

"Whatever, box-head…" BoBoiBoy joked with a faint but weak smile. This irritated Adu Du even further.

"Oh that's it! Probe! Finish-huh!?" Before Adu Du could finish. A bright pillar of light appeared nearby before fading out.

"What the!? What was that!?" Adu Du angrily asked.

"Uh Oh… I think that's-" before Probe could finish however, a red energy sphere surrounded them and slowly lifted them into the air.

"What's happening!?" Adu Du panicked.

"Oh no! My grip's loosened suddenly!" Probe reported as the claw that was holding BoBoiBoy opened itself and the latter floated slowly away from them, even forming his own energy sphere.

"Woah… huh?" BoBoiBoy looked down as his energy sphere floated slowly to the ground. Yaya was seen holding out her hands towards the energy spheres and seemingly motioning the one that held BoBoiBoy closer to the ground slowly. Once the boy was finally safe, he was amazed, yet puzzled at the situation.

"Wait! What just happened?" Tok Aba asked in confusion. Things were just getting more complicated.

"Yaya! Gravity manipulation power!" Ochobot announced from afar. BoBoiBoy was able to hear this and got excited.

"Really? Wow, that's awesome, Hanna!" BoBoiBoy exclaimed. Yaya stared at him when he said 'Hanna'.

"I'm Yaya remember? Did you really forgot my name!?" Yaya scolded him. BoBoiBoy giggled in response.

"Hoi! What about us!?" Adu Du, who was still stuck in the air with Probe, complained. Yaya merely smirked as she suddenly began to float off the ground. Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy watched in shock as she slowly floated towards the aliens. Adu Du and Probe became nervous.

"What are you doing?" Adu Du asked nervously. As if answering said question, Yaya raised her right fist slowly up and then immediately slammed the fist into Super Probe, causing Adu Du and said robot to crash into the ground almost immediately before Yaya landed right next to BoBoiBoy.

"I really wanted to do that" Yaya said with a grin on her face. BoBoiBoy stared wide eyed at her. What happened to the sweet innocent girl that looked like she would not even hurt a fly?

"Usually, I don't hit people without feeling guilty, but maybe because of what happened earlier with you maybe I don't feel as guilty as I would have" Yaya explained as if she read the boy's mind. BoBoiBoy nervously nodded. Meanwhile Tok Aba wiped his glasses to check whether what he saw was reality.

"Why you!?" the two children turned to see Super Probe rose from the ground and knelt, trying to recover from the previous attack.

"BoBoiBoy! Use your ultimate attack now!" everyone turned to Ochobot. BoBoiBoy's confused expression turned into a smile.

Yaya's POV

I thought I saw all of BoBoiBoy's abilities. Oh, how wrong I was… which was actually good at least.

Watching him jumped and then landed as three different versions of himself was interesting. From what I could tell, each BoBoiBoy had mastery over one element. The red one uses Earth, the yellow one uses Wind and the orange one uses Lightning.

Needless to say the ability managed to win the fight against Adu Du, and forced him to retreat. Then there was this spaceship that pulled him up. It would've been impressive… if it wasn't pulling so slow. What happened? Well, BooBoiBoy decided to leave a nice 'parting gift' as the tractor beam slowly pulled Adu Du up, which in other words was one more lightning bolt to Adu Du. At the very least, the spaceship flew off quickly after that.

"Woah… it's over…" I muttered.

"Not quite really. He'll come back, that's for sure" Ochobot continued.

"What just happened?" Tok Aba said. Well, we were attacked by an alien and I just got my powers that allowed me to bend the laws of physics.

"I'll… explain it" BoBoiBoy nervously said. This was going to be a long day that's for sure.

**How was that? Do you like how I wrote this, or do you think I need to do this another way? Anyway, don't forget to review and maybe follow and fave this.**

**Another thing to note before that though, is that I'm planning to write a crossover of BoBoiBoy with Kingdom Hearts for months. I've got the design down (okay, it was a friend who did that actually) but I don't know whether to set it before Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep (maybe a year before the events) or sometime before Kingdom Hearts (preferably two years before KH1). Maybe you can help me out with that too. With that out of the way... see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so glad I'm done with this chapter. To be honest, this story is basically easier to write compared to the others because maybe I could easily sum up what was not affected by the changes in the AU.**

**Be prepared for probable sadness in the next chapter because that part will be nothing like how the show was.**

**As usual, I don't own BoBoiBoy. Enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

><p>BoBoiBoy was glad that he could be playing with his football (or soccer ball, whichever you want it to be called) without any interruptions at the football field. Currently, he was close to beating his own score.<p>

It's been a week since the fight with Adu Du and nothing happened. He had no idea what the 'box head' might even try. Still, it was nice that he could be free and do things as if Adu Du never came to Earth at all. He wished Adu Du did not come to Earth but if the alien really did not, he would not have met Ochobot and gain powers.

By the time, he counted up to 99, he immediately jumped up high into the air the ball went down and delivered a bicycle kick all the way towards the goal. Once he landed, he looked at the goal and became happy at it.

"All right! Broke my own record!" he cheered. However, he thought that he could be better than that and once again kicked the ball into the air. Suddenly, BoBoiBoy saw something hit the ball, causing it to be flown away to the dumpster area nearby.

"What the? Oh no! My ball!" BoBoiBoy shouted before running towards the area. He did not even bother to know WHAT caused the ball to be flung into the direction anyway. When he arrived at the fences, he noticed there were toxic waste in the area and his ball were on a green rock in a pool of toxic waste. BoBoiBoy decided to go get his ball anyway.

15 minutes later

BoBoiBoy did not know what Adu Du was really going to do.

Sure, the Multi-Monster (he decided to call him that as the monster(s) never introduced himself) was a threat due to the fact he can split every time he was defeated but the fact that the monsters get smaller when split did not do it justice. There was also the fact that each one goes down in one hit. Bad idea.

Of course he was interrogating one of the Multi-Monsters and was forcing information out of him by giving him a time of his life in a spinning jar. He had to admit, it was kind of fun.

"Please… stop! I swear I don't know!" the miniature monster in the jar on top of the barrel said.

"Oh, really?" BoBoiBoy said in a mischievous manner as he closed the lid of the jar.

"Oh no…" the green monster said disappointedly.

"So, talk!" BoBoiBoy shouted.

"Uh… my master will do anything to destroy you!" the Multi-Monster said.

"Oh, yeah. Like what?" BoBoiBoy asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know… kidnap your friends?"

"Dude, I only have a girlfriend" BoBoiBoy stated.

No one however, noticed Probe spying and when he heard BoBoiBoy's statement, the robot muttered "Wait, since did those two started dating?" before he received two messages from the Computer back on the spaceship. One; Capture Yaya and secondly, BoBoiBoy meant that Yaya was a female friend and not the fact they were in the romantic relationship.

"Oh, man. I am definitely shipping these two now. Maybe I'll write some fanfiction. Muehehehe" Probe said to himself before silently leaving.

"Aw man this is bad! I have to go save Yaya now!" BoBoiBoy said before leaving but then a voice called him.

"Uhm... what about me BoBoiBoy? Huh, just finish me off" the trapped Multi-Monster said. Then BoBoiBoy came back to him and opened the jar.

"No. You're free to go" BoBoiBoy said.

"What? You let me go? After all I've done to you? Thank you BoBoiBoy" the monster said as he jumped down and started running away.

"Well to be fair, you can't do anything in your size anyway" BoBoiBoy muttered to himself.

"Your goodness will forever be remembered BoBoiBoy!" the Multi-Monster shouted.

"Okay... oh wait! I have to go find Yaya!" BoBoiBoy said before rushing out of the toxic waste.

* * *

><p>"How big is this island anyway?" BoBoiBoy asked himself. He realized it wasn't easy looking for Yaya because he did not know her well enough to know where she would even be at this point. Just then, he saw two familiar objects in the sky.<p>

"Yaya!? Oh no! Adu Du's after her!" BoBoiBoy shouted before chasing after the spaceship.

Some time later

Yaya was truly scared now.

She had been captured by Adu Du thanks to a distraction from Probe. She did not even want to remember Probe's horrible disguise. She was more worried about what would happen to her. Still, this was something natural. Who in their right minds not be worried of what might happen to them if they got kidnapped?

The last thing she remembered before being completely pulled into the spaceship was BoBoiBoy's worried face as he was too late to do anything.

What's worse was that Adu Du was planning to use her powers against BoBoiBoy. Being a smart person and understanding physics and all, a power that breaks physics that has fallen into the wrong hands could create chaos if used wrongly.

Within her prison cell, all she could do was cry silently.

With BoBoiBoy

BoBoiBoy was nearly crying at that point. Tok Aba and Ochobot was trying to calm him down after finding out what happened as the three were at Tok Aba's Kokotiam.

"BoBoiBoy. We know how you feel. Just calm down okay?" Tok Aba assured. He too was worried about Yaya but moping about it would not help either way. Ochobot too knew this.

But then Ochobot noticed something.

"Isn't that Adu Du's minion?" he said. BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba turned towards the green robot flying towards them.

"Great now what?" BoBoiBoy said in a sad tone. As if to answer the question, a holographic projection suddenly appeared, showing Adu Du's face.

"Adu Du!" BoBoiBoy said angrily. Adu Du merely grinned at the boy.

"Muahahaha! How do you like me now, BoBoiBoy!?" Adu Du taunted.

"Where is Yaya?!" BoBoiBoy angrily asked. Aside from Ochobot, Yaya was his only friend on the island and he was not excited of losing her. She was important to him.

"Oh, patience... I'll agree to let her go, if you surrender yourself to me!" Adu Du said. BoBoiBoy clenched his fists.

"BoBoiBoy..." Tok Aba and Ochobot said in worry.

"Meet me tomorrow at the park to make our deal" Adu Du said before the projection shuts down and the minion robot left.

"BoBoiBoy... are you sure about this?" Ochobot asked worriedly.

"I'm going. Yaya's our friend and I am NOT losing her to that box-headed freak!" BoBoiBoy said.

"BoBoiBoy..." Tok Aba said silently. He was surprised at how BoBoiBoy seemed to be protective of the girl. He figured the two must had been close friends to the point he became so worried of her.

Still, despite knowing full well about the situation, Tok Aba had a feeling something worse might happen.

* * *

><p><strong>You know why I made this fanfic? Because I really want to put Yaya, Fang and BoBoiBoy in the friendship thing. In the show, as the episodes went on, Yaya and Ying gets less screen time and by the time season 3 came around, Fang was like that too.<strong>

**They deserve better. I blame Gopal for being the cause. Yaya was supposed to be the balance for BoBoiBoy yet she does so little to contribute to the plot. I feel so sorry.**

**By the way, like what I did there? No, there won't be romance in this fanfic because seriously, I don't need some drama to happen somewhere in the story.**

**Anyways, fav, follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh I actually finished this chapter! It was a painful one to write, mostly because it is very original and had no reliance on existing canon to easily summarize. There's a surprise waiting for you...**

**By the way... about my Reborn and BoBoiBoy crossover story, we (including me) will have to wait for a while before I could update it. I need to know what happened in the rest of Season 3 so that I could make plannings easier and avoid causing too much mess in the plot due to Tsuna's interference.**

**In other news, a reviewer from another story that I wrote wanted me to write a crossover with something like Power Rangers, Super Sentai or Kamen Rider or something. I've had that idea in my head for a while actually. But like the Reborn crossover thing, I have to wait and see what happens in BoBoiBoy Season 3 till the end to get an idea on what to do.**

**With that said and done, I do not own BoBoiBoy! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BoBoiBoy and Ochobot stood in the apparently empty playground. Tok Aba had to stay at the shop to tend to the customers. They both were waiting for Adu Du to hold up his end of the bargain.<p>

All BoBoiBoy could think about was Yaya's safety. During the past week, he became close to the girl next door and became closer than ever. She was basically a sister he never had, even though she was his age currently.

"Are you sure about this, BoBoiBoy?" Ochobot asked worriedly.

"Yeah… Losing a friend right now to Adu Du is the last thing I need" BoBoiBoy said.

Almost exactly at that moment, the familiar spaceship arrived at the playground. The bottom hatch opened and down came Adu Du who was somehow putting his hands behind his back, Probe and Yaya, who was tied up with her hands on her back and her mouth taped. She was squirming to get free, as she was held hostage by Probe.

"Adu Du! Let her go!" BoBoiBoy shouted. Adu Du merely gave a smirk.

"Probe. Let her go" Adu Du said confidently before said robot pushes her slightly forward. Ochobot then rushed in to get her and then brought her behind BoBoiBoy.

"Okay, Adu Du what do you want?" BoBoiBoy demanded angrily.

"What I want is… YOUR DESTRUCTION!" Adu Du said before laughing loudly. It was then the tape covering Yaya's mouth was opened.

"BoBoiBoy, be careful it's a trap!" Yaya shouted, causing said boy to turn to her.

"What?" he asked before suddenly, Adu Du appeared right in front of him and punched him in the stomach which caused the boy to be flung far away. Yaya and Ochobot watched in horror when they saw the familiar pink object on Adu Du's right wrist.

"Oh no!" Ochobot exclaimed.

"Muahahahaha! Behold! Gravity Manipulation Power!" Adu Du announced before laughing loudly.

Meanwhile with BoBoiBoy, he had just recovered from the earlier punch and stood up slowly.

"Man, what was that? Ow…" he said to himself.

"Ugh, whatever. I have to do it" he said before standing upright and performed the Elemental Split.

"BoBoiBoy Elemental Split!" BoBoiBoy shouted as he jumped passed through circle in the air and split into his Elemental Forms. However before they could land, the three BoBoiBoys suddenly felt heavier and were forced down to the ground. The landing almost made holes in the ground.

"W-what happened?!" BoBoiBoy Earth said as the three struggled to push themselves up but to no avail as the gravitational pull was too much for them to bear. As if almost immediately after that, they heard the all too familiar evil laugh in front of them; Adu Du.

"How does it feel to have your friend's powers used against you!?" Adu Du mocked angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Lightning shouted.

Instead of saying anything, Adu Du raised his left arm, which causes the gravitational force that caused the three to stay down lessen but it lifted them into the air instead. Soon, Adu Du readied his fist by charging it with gravity.

"Take this! Sonic Boom!" Adu Du shouted as he immediately charged towards Earth, punching him high into the sky and at the same time caused the part of the ground he stood on earlier to crack.

"EARTH! Why you!?" Wind and Lightning said readying their attacks, but then Adu Du manipulated gravity around them and forced them to knock into each other high speeds which caused them to be hurt badly.

"BOBOIBOY!" Yaya and Ochobot shouted. Lightning and Wind was then left sprawling on the ground.

"Muahahahahahaha! Time to meet your doom!" Adu Du said and raised his fist.

"Oh no you don't! Earth Pillar!" Adu Du managed to move in time as a pillar made from rocks rose from what was formerly beneath him. Adu Du turned and saw BoBoiBoy Earth, who was far from him, fist on the ground.

"I have enough of you!" Earth shouted.

"What are you going to do about it?" Adu Du asked confidently.

"Ugh… we are going to stop you of course" Wind said as he stood up.

"And take back Yaya's powers!" Lightning continued, doing the same as Wind.

"No way! These powers rightfully belong to me!" Adu Du protested.

"You stole from her! Just like you stole Tok Aba's cocoa, and now you claim it for yourself!?" Earth exclaimed.

"Why you!?" Lightning said, angered. Earth smashed his fists to the ground, his lower arm then covered with rocks suddenly.

"Rock Fists!" Earth shouted.

"Tornado Shield!" Wind shouted as he spun around, creating a tornado that lifted him into the air. Lightning however, did not say anything. Instead, his body was suddenly covered in an electrical aura.

"Wow! Their anger made them stronger now!" Ochobot said.

"Wow! So cool!" Probe commented. Yaya stared at the purple robot.

"Whose side are you on?" Yaya asked.

Of course, once all three started attacking non-stop, it was no use. Adu Du managed to dodge all their attacks and used his gravity powers to knock them down. One by one repeatedly, each with a gravity powered punch.

Soon, all three were on the ground, helpless to do anything whilst Adu Du stood triumphantly in front of them while giving his sinister laugh. Lightning and Wind glowed brightly, before turning into tiny balls of light which soon dissolved into Earth, turning him back into his singular counterpart.

"Ugh…" was all he could mutter. He was badly bruised. Luckily, his Power Band had protected his body from taking too much damage. After all, all the attacks Adu Du inflicted on him would have killed normal children his age.

"Any last word, BoBoiBoy?" Adu Du asked with a smirk on his face. BoBoiBoy could not do anything but feel helpless. Adu Du had caused too much pain onto his body, his bones could have been broken if he endured more.

"Oh no! Mister Boss! Look!" both however, were distracted by Probe suddenly called in distress. The two turned and was shocked at what they saw.

Yaya held onto Ochobot while the two were covered in a blue aura which was getting bigger by the second and soon the intensity of the energy flowing from it could be felt by both Adu Du and BoBoiBoy.

"No… it's impossible!" Adu Du shouted. Suddenly, Yaya was gone, along with the blue aura, leaving only Ochobot. Before Adu Du could say anything however, a sudden force that was forced onto his back was felt, knocking Adu Du down, face first.

"Time Manipulation Powers!" Ochobot announced. Yaya stood in front of BoBoiBoy, who watched in awe. Yaya turned to him and gave a worried face but managed a faint smile anyway.

"BoBoiBoy!" Yaya shouted as she nearly cried and knelt down to check up on him. The boy only faintly smiled in response.

"Don't worry. You bought me some time to recover" BoBoiBoy said as he slowly stood up.

"But how did you do that? The time power thing?" he then asked.

"Well…" Yaya started.

_Flashback_

_ "Oh no! What should we do!?" Yaya asked worriedly, nearly crying seeing her only friend (well there's Ochobot) getting beaten up._

_ "Uh… I don't know!" the robot replied. Yaya was worried. This time much more. This time there was a higher risk of her losing BoBoiBoy. She did not want that._

_ "I just want more time…" Yaya muttered slowly._

_ "Hm?" Ochobot noticed her barely audible words._

_ "More time to be with him… I wish I have more time to be with BoBoiBoy. I don't want him to die!" Yaya said loudly, almost at the brink of crying. Hearing the word 'time' Ochobot almost immediately had an idea. He knew Yaya already had powers of her own, but currently he had to do this. The robot did not know if it will work but he had to try._

_ "Yaya! Focus your thoughts into that! I have an idea!"_

_ "What?" Yaya wondered._

Present

"I didn't even knew that was possible!" the two children turned to see Adu Du, angry at what he experienced earlier.

"BoBoiBoy, this time I'll handle him. You still need recovery!" Yaya said, with a serious expression on her face. BoBoiBoy wanted to protest but by the time he opened his mouth, Yaya was already a streak of pink and yellow, racing towards Adu Du.

BoBoiBoy had to admit, Yaya was already able to handle herself, dodging every one of Adu Du's punches and kicks. If it was not for the fact that Ochobot announced it to be Time Manipulation Powers, BoBoiBoy would have thought that Yaya had Superhuman Speed, which meant that currently, Yaya was slowing down time around her, which enabled her to dodge with ease, since she had plenty of time anyway.

Yaya meanwhile, was not only dodging, but also striking back when the chance presented itself to her. Using her martial art skills that she had been honing back at school, she easily fought back against the green alien.

"Oh no, Mister Boss!" Probe shouted, though to Yaya it was very slow due to manipulation of time.

"Oh that's enough! Hiyah!" Adu Du shouts which caused himself to be surrounded by a red circle which seemed to be increasing the pull of gravity towards the ground. Yaya unfortunately was caught in it rendering her unable to move.

"Yaya!" BoBoiBoy shouted, who was clutching his arm after the earlier beatdown.

"That's enough of you, annoying pests!" Adu Du said before using his ability to lift Yaya off the ground. Yaya was helpless, unable to do anything, and that was projected onto her expression; fear.

"No… you're not…" BoBoiBoy feared what was going to happen to his friend. The idea of losing her once again filled his mind. The friend that he spend just days with but long enough to be very close, did not deserve to die this early.

As if on cue, Adu Du charged his right fist with gravity, before unleashing it on Yaya. The force hit her on the stomach, causing her to be knocked flying into a tree and snapped it into half. She seemed unconscious, with the expression as if having a bad dream.

"Yaya… no…" BoBoiBoy muttered. He was feeling rage. The rage rising almost every second. If he wasn't angry enough before, he was currently. Never had he seen Yaya hurt so badly right in front of him. Yaya was a close friend to him. Almost like a sister he never had (despite their age). He can't bear seeing her hurt badly, especially by the box-shaped wonder named Adu Du in front of him.

"Muahahaha! That's what you get for going against me!" Adu Du laughed triumphantly.

"Good job, Mister Boss!" Probe said.

"WHY YOU!?" the two were shocked at the tone of the voice coming from BoBoiBoy. His body was covered in a red, electrical aura, which was growing stronger by the second.

"Wow… I've never seen readings this high before" Ochobot said.

"You dare hurt her… YOU DARE HURT HER!" BoBoiBoy's aura was growing stronger, his eyes glowing red. Adu Du suddenly felt fear just looking at it. He had never seen anyone this angry. Not even his parents. He felt like facing a monster all of a sudden.

"HIYAAAH!" BoBoiBoy shouted, letting the electrical energy surround him completely in a bright flash of light that took a few seconds, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

Once the flash dimmed, everyone was shocked to see the being in front of them.

Aside from Lightning's zipper style and cap-wearing style, there were something off about BoBoiBoy. His jacket and trousers along with his cap were now black, with his lightning emblem red. There were white lightning details on the edges of the brim, on the jacket and on the side of his trousers, each with a glowing red outline.

His inner clothes were now red with black folding on his sleeves and the strap of his Power Bands were red with black edges. His shoes were red with a black stripe along the shoe.

Adu Du knew he was in trouble. If he did not know better he thought he was facing a demon. The glowing red eyes were already intimidating.

"Oh no… what have I done?" Adu Du muttered in fear.

While no one was looking however, the assumed unconscious Yaya slowly opened her eyes, seeing everything around her. She was too tired to give reactions through her expressions.

"BoBoiBoy?" she said in a barely audible voice when she saw her friend. She had no idea what to make of him. He seemed different. He seemed like he could kill without mercy. The thought itself terrified her.

"I am… BOBOIBOY THUNDERSTORM!" BoBoiBoy shouted, ready to take on the one responsible for hurting Yaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh!? Huh!? What!? Wha?<strong>

**Like what I did there? Surprise, surprise? Now a lot of things have happened WAY earlier than the canon storyline. How do you like that?**

**I was rushing with this and needed it to be done before Christmas because on that day I'll be leaving for Kuala Lumpur or KL in short, so to those celebrating Christmas, have an early Christmas present even though I don't celebrate it.**

**As usual, fave, follow and review! See you next chapter!**


End file.
